Guardians
by TheCoastalEmpire
Summary: It has been two months since Team RNJR has arrived in Mistral. Qrow has been many nights reading old manuscripts and notes, preparing to finally teach Ruby about her silver eyes...


Qrow was sitting at a desk in The Defiant Pub in Mistral, reading a very old manuscript, while taking notes on a separate piece of paper. He took a sip from his whiskey, and turned to look at the clock. "Four AM. Wow, I haven't been up this late for educational purposes in a long time.", he thought. The barkeep came up to him. "Still studying?" "Yeah. I apologize for the time, I'll go ahead and leave." "Oh, no harm. I was balancing my books, and I could tell you were very engrossed. Would you like some coffee for the road?" "Sure, couldn't hurt.". "You know, many people have walked into this pub over the years in the search of knowledge. I myself during my school years studied here more often than not. That is why I bought the place!" He chuckled for a moment, then went on. "If you know anyone who needs a safe place to learn, let me know. There are a few, more private areas of the pub that only I know about." Qrow smiled for a moment. "Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that."

Team RNJR was walking through the city, heading to a place they regularly ate at. "What a beautiful day.", said Jaune. "It's mid-60's and misting. How is this beautiful?" said Ren. "Yeah, I agree. This weather is depressing", said Nora. "Eh, where I come from weather like this is a good sign that the spring rains are about to arrive for the crops." "Oh, that makes sense then. In a weird sort of way.", Ruby said. Suddenly, all of their scrolls went off. Ruby opened hers and saw there was an encrypted message from Qrow to all of them. "Meet me at The Defiant Pub off of 32nd and D street ASAP. I wonder what he wants to meet us at a pub for?" "I have no idea, but we better catch a bus and go find out.", Jaune said.

About a half hour later, they arrived at the pub. The barkeep looked up at them. "Your Uncle is waiting for you. Take the back hallway, and press the grey brick across from the ladies room." Confused, they looked at each other then went down the hallway. "Well, here is the ladies room. I don't see a.." "Here is is!" said Ren and Ruby. She presses on the brick, and it goes into the wall. Suddenly, the wall moves and opens onto a staircase. "Ruby, your Uncle sure has a flare for the dramatic.", said Nora. "I'm down here!", they heard Qrow yell from the staircase. They looked at each other again, then walked down the stairs onto what appeared to be a very large storeroom that hadn't been used for many years. "Well, I figure I should tell you what I brought you here for. Specifically, Ruby." "Huh?", Ruby said, her head half-cocked with a confused look on her face. "The four of you remember what I told you about the four maidens, and about Cinder?" They all nodded yes. "Good. Now, let me tell you another story. Many years ago, after the man had given the four maidens their powers, he became concerned. He realized there was an error in his magic, that when a maiden died, her powers could be transferred to someone with lesser intentions. So, he created a safe guard. He searched all the lands for the most honorable person he could find. It turned out that the person was not a brave, strong knight, but a small, simple soul. He gave this person, originally a girl, but there have been men as well, a task, and not a simple one at that: become the guardian of the maidens. With that task, he gave the last of his magic to the girl, and taught her how to use it. Since then, the Guardian of the Maidens has always had two characteristics: they had a small, simple soul… and silver eyes." With the last sentence, he looked directly at Ruby, as did the others. "So… what do I need to do?", Ruby asked. "For now, keep doing what you're doing. We'll guard Haven Academy from Salem. But you, and your team, will all need to undergo special training. Oz was a very smart man. He had backup plans for his backup plans. When I first found out about your gift, he taught me everything I need to teach you, plus some extra materials for me to study. And, as I already was your teacher at one time, I think I can teach you what you need to know." "So, where do we start?" "One of the Guardian's abilities is creativity. To make something, out of nothing. So, we'll start there." "Oh, that sounds simple.", Ruby said unsure. "Close your eyes, and visualize a ball of energy in your body. Are you seeing it?" "Yes… I think so." "Good. Now, imagine that energy outstretching to your arm. Imagine it creating a bo staff." Suddenly, a field of energy shot out of Ruby's hand. It solidified into a red, clear, crystal bo staff. Then, she collapsed, the staff hitting the ground.


End file.
